


One Last Time

by earperwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Lena Luthor / Samantha Arias ReignCorp ReignCorp endgame, F/F, Feelings, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, ReignCorp, SuperCorp & AgentReign almost happen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earperwriter/pseuds/earperwriter
Summary: Reimagining Sam and Lena scenes in Lena’s lab as she kept Sam/Reign contained from Episodes 16- 21, with the context of Sam and Lena being bestfriends since junior high and Sam being in love with Lena since then. Mainly follows canon plot and dialogue but I added bits and bobs in because :)Goes back and forth between present time and Lena and Sam's days during junior high because the show didn't give us the backstory of this awesome friendship so I am making mine up.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively new to the SG fandom and first attempt at writing fanfic since ever, so please be kind :) 
> 
> I’m definitely primarily a SuperCorp / AgentReign fan but Katie and Odie came for my ponytail and were just so amazing in those scenes and therefore the idea for this ReignCorp fic was born. Thanks to this tumblr post for the inspiration -
> 
> https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173496904100/sam-has-always-been-in-love-with-lena-has-loved
> 
> Originally intended as a one shot but after strong reactions from my beta readers, it is now a multi chapter and story has evolved as SuperAgentReignCorp. I incorporated my frustrations regarding the dumpster fire the writers have done to the show with the out of context plots and how they absolutely destroyed Kara's development so I end up breaking up SuperCorp / AgentReign (before both could begin)and make ReignCorp endgame. Yes, I know. Breaking up SC ripped my heart apart and there were real tears involved like I was going through the breakup myself. But Sam and Lena are so adorable as a couple though! I love an awesome friends to lovers plot so here we are!

 

 

Sam remembers it like yesterday. The recollection is so vivid that the thought brings about instant sunshine on a rainy, windstorm kind of day. She lives in this memory so much more than she cares to remember, or at least admit,because it is bittersweet in so many ways.

_***_

It was all those years ago. It was Sam’s first day in her new junior high school. She was fiddling with the lock in her locker when she got slammed pretty hard from the back.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry..” a warm, striking, and rich voice exclaimed. The figure behind her stood behind in shock and horror.

Sam turned around to see who the voice belonged to, mouthing an “oww….” as she rubbed her right arm. She looked up to see a young woman about her age, eyes wide from embarrassment.

And there it was.

A pair of striking green eyes were looking back at her, piercing her to the core of her soul.

 

_***_

The memory left almost as soon as it came. Once again, Sam snaps back to her current reality. She wakes up to a raging headache, and she stirs slowly as she opens her eyes. The room she is in feels sterile, distant, and calculated. The clothes she’s in – blue scrub top and pants - feel cold and anonymous. The bed sheets feel rough, the air feels thick, like it’s closing in around her. She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath.

“Relax…” a soft voice reassures her.

Lena appears, as beautiful as ever. Even in her disoriented haze, Sam still can’t help but admire the sleek contours of Lena’s face, how her dress hugs the curves of her body. The statement is feminine, confident, genius and powerful - a one woman army.

“How long have I been sleeping? Where’s Ruby?” Sam asks, slowly moving to sit up the bed.

 

Lena assures Sam Ruby is safe, and this gives her some peace. Ruby’s safety is paramount and Sam knows she can rely on Lena to protect her baby girl. Lena then enlightens Sam of the purpose of being in this room, reminding her of their previous conversation – where Sam came to Lena for help. Sam gave Lena consent to do whatever it is to figure out what is going on with her, and this was how.

 

“Tell me…. what’s wrong with me?” Sam asks, preparing for the worst.

Lena explains her findings, stating that based on data she’s collected, that Sam was indeed changing – to Reign.

Lena goes into the intricacies, the enzyme that triggers it, the process of her DNA being rewritten. Logic and facts that make sense for Sam, but still feels so bizarre that such processes are occuring inside her own body.

In complete disbelief, Sam goes into full denial mode. She’s not an alien, and she was adopted, she has the papers to prove it. Most importantly, it is not in her nature to want to hurt or kill people.

“I know you mean well, but, I don’t have the patience for this. I have to go see my daughter…” Sam says, as she tries to get up and leave.

 

But, Lena is prepared. She shows Sam evidence – matching up the times of Sam’s blackouts to attacks on the city and people by Reign.

Sam remains steadfast, firmly believing that if she had hurt killed people, she’d remember. Sam gets irritated and demands that Lena let her out and see Ruby. Lena refuses, saying that she promised to help and this was how. It isn’t Sam Lena is trying to keep contained, but the Worldkiller in her.

It breaks Sam’s heart to see Lena so hurt. Especially, because she was the reason why.

They go through this several times until Lena pulls the cover off of her eyes and show her going into Reign mode.

The video starts of her talking to Lena, the force field activated. The next moment, the colour of her eyes change, laser beams shoot out of them. She rips and throws things around like they weigh nothing. Her feet lift off the ground.

Sam feels her head about to split open. She could not fathom herself being capable of such things.

Slowly and painfully accepting the truth that she had rejected -  that the entity of Reign is within her – Sam crumbles to the floor. It is like watching your humanity broken down into pieces and rebuilt as an all powerful weapon of annihilation.  

It is unimaginable to her that these same hands, the same caring hands that has held and taken care of her baby girl, were also the same hands responsible for destruction, causing pain and death towards people. Tears start to fall uncontrollably, as she grasps to reconcile this earth shattering revelation.

“We’re gonna get you through this, it’s okay. You’re going to be ok.” She feels Lena kneel on the floor beside her, placing her forehead on the side of her head, gently stroking her hair. Her presence comforts Sam, and she grieves and laments her part – despite being just a vessel – of Reign’s destruction.

After she has calmed down, she pleads to talk to Ruby, and Lena lets her. She tries not to cry as she hears Ruby’s voice, and it caused her great pain to lie to her so as not to make her worry. Sam trusts Lena with her life and believes her when she says Ruby is safe.

And, so is she, in Lena’s hands.

 

Sam hands the phone back to Lena. They are both sitting on the floor, facing each other. Sam sniffles as she wipes tears from her eyes. It breaks her heart to lie to Ruby, and even more so being apart from her only child. She is desperate to hold her in her arms.

Lena takes the phone from Sam, but reaches for her hands and pulls her in close to her, her head against Lena’s chest. That’s all it takes for Sam to let it all go and let the tears flow. Sam cries onto Lena’s arm as she lies on her lap, Lena gripping Sam’s hands tighter reassuring her and her hands stroking Sam’s hair and back to comfort her.

They stay in that position for a while, with Lena intermittently placing soft kisses on Sam’s head, as Sam starts to calm down upon taking notice of Lena’s heartbeat against her ear.

 

***

Sam was still picking her jaw off the floor when the girl started to talk.

“Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry if I did. There’s no blood, isn’t it?!?” the girl asked.

She got pushed quite hard towards the lockers, making quite the scene as the sound reverberated throughout the hallway. The noisy area full of students became quiet for a moment, as onlookers gazed towards their direction to see what the commotion was, but the sounds resumed almost immediately as the other girl offered her apologies.

 _What a vision_ , Sam thought.  She had rich dark hair, sleek jawline, and full lips. Though casually dressed in a collared shirt, cardigan and jeans, she looked impeccable. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, giving even more of an air of confidence and sophistication.

Sam was still looking at those eyes.

“….is that a no?” The girl beckoned, waiting for an answer.

“Huh? What?!?”  Sam replied, spaced out.

“Is there blood in your arm?”

“Oh, uh….yeah….no blood. All good. I’m ok…” she finally replied, once she had mentally rewired her brain, which had just short circuited the minute before.

“Here, let me help you….” The girl said, kneeling to help Sam pick up her books. Sam followed suit and gasped as their fingers brushed trying to gather her things.

“Thanks….” Sam said, with a shy smile on her face, looking at the other girl.

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do after trying to maim you. There was a wet spot on the floor and I lost my balance, and I kind of fell onto you…” the girl apologized, with a small smile on her face.

They shared soft chuckles and Sam gazed in awe at this new girl’s smile.

“I’m Lena…”  the girl said, holding out her hand.

“Sam. Sam Arias.” Sam replied, taking the girl’s hand and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you, Sam” the girl replied, smiling. Sam tried not to melt at the sight of it.

 

***

“Explain it to me again…” Sam asked,, centering her breathing and focusing inward.

Sam has calmed down and after a short break recollecting her thoughts and drinking some water, she was ready to start again.

Sam looks forward, avoiding Lena’s eyes. Lena explains the process of how Sam turns into Reign and how it’s triggered. Lena has figured that part out. What they need to do now, is get her to come out.

Lena sits on her right side. Sam compels herself to look at her, unable to avert her gaze any longer. Those eyebags are getting darker now. But, the concern on Lena’s face appears graver, the tightness in her jaw - noticeable as she clenched to get the words out -  stings in Sam’s heart. Lena suggests the quickest way to achieve their goal.

“And the only definite way to turn me into her is to electrocute me…” she says slowly, letting the realization of what they need to do wash over her.

“The pain response brings her out…” Lena’s voice is so soft, cautious.

“How much is it going to hurt?” Sam takes a deep breath, awaiting the answer.

“…..a lot.” Lena responds, pursing her lips almost choking the words out.

Lena looks almost defeated. Sam forces herself to remain strong. Lena looks so hurt and upset, her voice sounding close to that of helplessness. This is how it’s to be done. They don’t have the luxury of time. There is no other choice.

Sam resists the urge to reach out to Lena and hug her, comfort her. All her life, she’s wanted to do everything and anything if only to see Lena smile. She’d rather bring all the hurt in this world unto her if it means easing Lena’s burdens. It weighs heavy to the very core of her soul, because this time, the cause of Lena’s distress and pain at the moment is her.  

Sam shakes her head and refocuses on the task at hand.

“Okay…” Sam sighs, reaching for a sip of water.

Lena stands up to place the electrodes on the sides of her head, touching her ever so gently. _Starting at 500 Volts_ …. Lena’s voice echoes in Sam’s head. She shakes off all other thought, and let’s Lena’s voice guide her.

She lies back, takes a deep breath, gulps, and braces for it.

The electrodes are live, heat and pain course her entire body. Sam wails in agony as she grips the sheets to keep herself grounded to the bed.

Everything fades to black.

  


***

“So this is summer school huh?” Lena said, looking around. They were walking together in the school hallway after their introductions, heading towards the classrooms. Sam smiled in response.

“I’m here for Biology and Math, you?” Lena asked.

“Same,” Sam replied, her eyes widening and smiling at the prospect of this new development.

“In that case, shall we walk to class together?” the other girl said, raising her left eyebrow. Sam felt like she wanted to sink in a puddle full of Lena.

That night, the memory of looking into those eyes haunted her.  Lena was smart, incredibly smart. She was probably the most intelligent person Sam had ever met. There was a certain level of class in the way she conducted herself, her passion for discovery evident in the way she spoke. Sam and Lena had only a spent barely a day together but even then, Sam knew she had met someone special. Sam relished in the memory …the feel of her soft hands, the smell of her light, floral perfume, and those damn fricking eyebrows. But, those eyes, as green as precious emeralds, made Sam fall under their spell.

She hasn’t met someone like Lena.

_Oh no…._

And just like that, she was in love.

Sam and Lena became fast friends. Without a doubt, they were two smartest students in class. They practically aced both of their summer classes. Time came for them to go their separate ways – Lena back to her expensive boarding school, with Sam staying at the same school the summer classes were in. Lena took classes for extra credit and Sam took them to get a jumpstart on the new school year. She had just moved to Metropolis only several months before. Plucked out of one life into another, Sam was initially hesitant, having to leave all that she had known, but all that didn’t seem all too bad once she met Lena. Even after she knew she was a Luthor and what that meant.

Even then, Sam knew she wanted Lena in her life for as long as she lived.  

 

***

“It’s a parallel dimension…. When you body transforms into Reign, your mind literally goes there….” Lena starts to explain.

Sam huffs and catches her breath after a round of electrocution. She listens intently as Lena explains how Sam and Reign are able to coexist in Sam’s body.

Sam gazes at Lena, once again in awe. Lena is the most intelligent person Sam has met, and yet, she continues to impress and surprise her still. Say what you will about your favourite part of Lena Luthor – her jawline, her lips, her eyes - but, for Sam, the sexiest part of Lena’s body - besides her eyes  - is her brain. It’s how she fell in love with her in the first place.

 

***

“I don’t think I can look at another diagram….” Sam sighed, closing her Biology book, and leaning back on her chair. It is mid fall and she was over at Lena’s studying. Sam usually loves biology, but the stress at home – fighting with her mom a lot - had been weighing on her. Which is why Lena made her come over so she can focus, and also, Lena didn’t mind the company.

Lena looked up from across the table. In between them, on the dining table, was a huge mess of books, snacks and school supplies. Lena was taking “a break” from Advanced Physics homework by reading Othello for English Literature class. She marked the page and set the book down before walking over and grabbing Sam.

“Let’s go…” Lena says and before Sam can respond, she was already halfway out of the chair.

She led her to the balcony, overlooking the mountains and the sea. Lena’s family mansion was located just at the edge of the city, in the expensive yet still somewhat isolated part of town. Sam always loved this view, as it was a welcome change from hers. She lived in a farm, and as beautiful as it was, there were just so many bad memories that she had associated with that place. It was a gorgeous sunset, the golden hour as it called, with a mixture or orange, blue and white hues painting the sky.

Lena threw a blanket at her as she plopped on one of the comfy plush chairs. Sam caught the blanket and sat on the chair beside Lena.

Sam sank onto the chair, crossing her legs in a sitting position and leaned back, covering her lower half with the blanket, and closing her eyes. She slowly took a deep breath, relaxing as the clean, crisp mixture of sea/mountain air seeped into her lungs and start to melt the stress away.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked over to Lena, who had draped herself on one side of the chair with the blanket covering her completely. Her eyes were semi closed, squinting from the amount of sunlight that remains. Sam chuckled.

“What?” Lena asked.

“Nothing, “ Sam smiled. “I just love how you just want to run away and hide from the sun all the time,” Sam teased.

Lena made a face at Sam then smiled. “Yeah yeah, I guess you’re right. I don’t really fancy looking like a crisp lobster you know.”

“Fair enough,” Sam nodded.

They sat in silence for a bit. Comfortable silence. Sam and Lena have both appreciated this, the seemingly unspoken calm that exists between them; though both of them don’t speak, they enjoyed each other’s presence.

“What were you frustrated with, if I may ask?” Lena asked respectfully. “Only if you want to share…”

Sam smiled. She appreciated the way Lena took her comfort into account when sharing things, because both sure do have similar issues with challenging topics and family. School was the least of it really. But, nonetheless, Sam was grateful.

“Oh yeah, oh god it just seems so silly now. It’s that silly question again, I got it wrong on that test. It just drove me nuts…”

“What question?” Lena wondered.

“Why are older people more likely to survive a heart attack than a young person?” Sam replied, annoyed.

“Oh that,” Lena said. “Collateral circulation.” Lena said, with full confidence.

“Huh?” Sam’s eyes dart to Lena, almost in complete bewilderment.

“Yeah, collateral circulation. Collateral circulation in the heart tissue will sometimes bypass the blockage in the main artery and supply enough oxygenated blood to enable the cardiac tissue to survive and recover. We covered this in class, during summer school.” Lena answered, with a half smirk on her face.

“No way, I don’t remember any of this. And I’ve been going up the wall looking for the answer!” Sam exclaimed.

“Well you could’ve just asked me,” Lena smirked, teasing.

Sam rolls her eyes, then sighed. “Yeah I guess I could have. So it’s like…. An alternate route of sorts?” Sam replied, taking a stab at understanding the concept.

“Exactly,” Lena smiled. “The body is amazing that way, especially the heart and the brain. When things get tough and become seemingly impossible, it refuses to be defeated and instead, finds another way to work, so it can survive.” Lena explained.

“Wow. Well... if you put it that way, that makes so much sense. Oh god, I feel so silly now,” Sam replied, putting her hands over her face and raking them through her hair.

“Don’t be,” Lena reassured her. “It wasn’t covered greatly in particular for that class, and I think you may have stepped out during that bit, but lucky for you, we covered it in my Biology class at my very expensive school,” Lena said, sarcastic in her tone. “I’ll lend you my book if you wish…”

“Thanks, yes please.” Sam replied. She silently berated herself for not asking Lena. It would have saved her time and effort obsessing over that one question.

A light breeze sends a slight shiver to both of them, more so for Lena. She started to move. Sam turns her head.

“Lena….” Sam interjected. “Can I sit out here for a bit and watch the sunset? You can head back in if you’re cold.” Sam suggested.

Lena stopped to look at her, her face suddenly lighting up with an idea.

“Or better yet, let’s turn the heater on….” Lena said, heading over to flick the switch on, then circling back to Sam.

“….and we can cuddle!” Lena exclaimed, while she grabbed the blanket off Sam and shoved herself beside her, cramming the two of them in the chair, then hastily covering them both with it. Sam just sat there wide eyed and surprised.

“Lena! What the…” Sam scoffed, trying to shift helplessly as she had no space left to move now that Lena was beside her. Lena was practically on her lap and Sam wasn’t sure if the shivers were from the cold or her reacting to the contact with Lena.

“Ok, now shhhhh, and let’s enjoy the sunset,” Lena said, as she rested her head on Sam’s shoulders.

Sam sighed before giving up. She wiggled her arm out from behind and placed her arm around Lena under the blanket and they settled onto each other, with Sam leaning her head against Lena, as they watched the colours turn from orange to dark blue amongst the clouds.

They sat like that for a while, their breaths almost synced up with each other.

Her romantic feelings for Lena aside, she truly was grateful to have a friend like her in her life.

 

***

The pain and the burning from the live electrodes stopped. Sam woke up to find herself on the ground, cold. Standing up slowly, she hears a voice behind her.

“You’re strong. Much stronger than you should be….”

Sam steadies her breaths, as she stares back at her own face, one so familiar, yet different. She is back in the dark forest in the valley, the parallel dimension that Lena spoke of, where her consciousness goes when Reign takes over. But, in this instance, Reign is here too, the two of them finally meeting each other and coexisting in this reality at the same time.

“Your friend, she’s breaking your body. Or should I say…. the woman of your dreams…. who only sees you as just that – _a friend_ ….” Reign taunts.

Sam clenches her fists.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Reign replied, gloating.

“Stop.” Sam demands.

“You could make her pay instead. Make her realize that she was wrong not to chose you, to look at you and see something more. But, it doesn’t matter now. Her efforts are meaningless. Everything she knows will cease to exist…. including the object of her affection, Supergirl.”

“What?!?” Sam gasped in disbelief. _No way, it just isn’t possible._

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Reign replied, her voice cocky, admonishing Sam.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Sam replies, still in disbelief.

“Pathetic.” Reign rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.“ _Supergirl, that’s a hard one to forget. How does it feel for your fists to connect with something_ **_so solid_ ** _,_ **_so powerful_ ** _…_ ” Reign repeats Lena’s words to Sam, mocking her.

“The Girl of Steel moonlights as the reporter Kara Danvers. Surely you didn’t let the glasses fool you?” Reign continued, almost insulted that her human vessel couldn’t tell that Kara and the Kryptonian superhero are one and the same.

Sam feels like a tsunami blindsided her from all sides. How did she not know? Kara and her are friends. How did she miss it?

She shakes off the thoughts of confusion and musters up courage instead.

“You’re afraid we’re getting closer.” Sam asserts, her voice unyielding.

“No. It will be so much better to give in. There is bliss in surrender. “

Sam looks as Reign paces menacingly, continuing to berate and tempt her into giving up.

“I’ve seen your life. Why settle? You’ve been trapped since Ruby was born. All those years desiring your friend from afar, knowing she could never feel the same way. Why continue to stand and watch and torture yourself, as you watch the love of your life fall in love with someone who doesn’t even see it? Kara Danvers, Supergirl, someone you thought was your friend, is hunting you in this very moment. She is someone who will have no qualms to throw you in captivity for the rest of your days - or more likely, murder you at first sight?”

Sam contemplates Reign’s words. It’s like staring into the abyss, her darkest thoughts personified in front of her.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. There is another life, one of power, control. It’s here for you. Just reach out and take it…”

“You’ll be free, Samantha. Of your unrequited love. Of everything that has caused you pain.  Surrender.” Reign says, reaching out her hand.

 

***

The lingering pain of electricity coursing through shakes her awake.

“I can’t …. I can’t go back in there!!!” Sam wakes up in full panic, hastily pulling the electrodes off.

“Sam!!! Deep breaths deep breaths!!!” Lena huffs as she runs over, turning off the force field and approaching carefully. “I know how hard this is for you…” she says softly.

“NO!!!! NO YOU DON’T!” Sam can feel herself getting angry at Lena now. The pain from the electrocution, the agony of the wait for a solution, together with all those years of frustration- aching sighs from afar, wanting to hold her and tell her how she feels - all of it has now bubbled up to the surface.

“If you don’t do this, she will win.” Lena’s voice is stern.

Sam sighs, collecting herself. Whatever she does, she can’t seem to stay mad at Lena for too long, Lena’s words grounding her as she spoke the truth. Taking several deep breaths, she lets her heart rate settle. She rakes her fingers through her hair, stands up, and paces around the room to let the anger dissipate so she could focus on the objective at hand.

After several minutes of pacing around the lab, stretching her muscles and taking more deep breaths, Sam slowly walks over towards Lena, her back to Sam as she continues to alternate between typing on the keyboard and looking at the massive microscope.

“Hey…” Sam starts, her voice a bit shy and tired.

Lena turns around, and gives her a soft smile. Sam takes a step forward and hugs Lena. Startled, Lean takes a half step back, before settling into the hug.

“Thank you, for this. All of this. I can’t think of anyone one who could do this but you,” Sam whispered softly in Lena’s ear.

Sam felt Lena’s jaw move against her shoulder, as Lena tightens her hold into the hug and raises her arms to let her hands glide down Sam’s hair.

“Of course. It’s you, Sam. Why wouldn’t I do everything and anything I can to help you?” Lena replied. Sam can hear the smile in her voice, and this made her smile as well.

Sam starts to pull back, but not before one last squeeze and placing a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. She looks at Lena’s eyes intently. “No really, Lena. This is more than I could ask for. You have always been so giving and selfless with all that you have, and supporting me throughout our friendship. You have been there for me and continue to believe in me. I don’t know what I did to deserve all that, or all of this. but please know, that I appreciate every single thing you have done for me with my entire being. Especially now. “ Sam affirms, every single word filled with intention and appreciation for Lena.

“Oh Sam,” Lena swoons, melting at Sam’s words. She reaches up to cup Sam’s face, her thumbs brushing against her cheeks, looking at her intently. “Of course you do. You deserve all that is good and amazing in the world. You are my best friend. You have been ever since I almost maimed you that day we met….” Lena chuckles, and so does Sam at their mutual treasured memory.

“Ruby is very special to me as much as you are, so believe me when I say, that I will go to hell and back if it meant defeating Reign and having you come home to your daughter, and also for me, because I want to have my best friend for the rest of my life…” Lena says, almost choking out the last few words, her eyes watery.

It was Sam’s turn to swoon, her thumbs reaching to wipe Lena’s tears, then reaching down to hold her hands and reassure Lena.

“Of course. I will fight until my last breath. We have come so far to give up now. We can, and we will, do this, together.” Sam declares, her grip tight on both of Lena’s hands. Lena continues to laugh in between her years and Sam presses another soft kiss to her cheek and pulls her in, closing her eyes  as she relishes in the hug. They are so close that she can smell the soft scent of Lena’s shampoo in her hair, and Sam thinks, in between that and Lena in her arms, she couldn’t ask for anything more.

They both cry and laugh for a bit, holding each other for extended moments. Their breaths and emotions settling, Sam starts to speak.

“Well, my best friend is pretty amazing,” Sam smirks, playfully rolling her eyes. “...and she just happens to be _the_ Lena Luthor, so that already is the best thing this life has given to me.” Lena laughs, and Sam remembers why Lena laughing and being happy is one of her favourite sounds in the entire world. It gives her the most absolute and purest joy.

Lena is utterly dumbfounded. She knew Sam cared for her a lot but she didn’t realize exactly how much until now. Sam’s beautiful words of appreciation towards her is definitely something she isn’t used to, but nonetheless appreciated because it was from Sam.   

“Whatever happens,” Sam continued. “....please remember that you - Lena Luthor - are a good person. No, you are a _great_ person. Being your best friend is the greatest honour and best privilege that has happened in my life and I don’t know where I would be without you. You are the kindest, most generous, most ridiculously intelligent and amazing person I have ever known. And you have the biggest heart. I need you to know and remember that. I don’t care what the world says or thinks about you, because you - Lena Lutessa Luthor - are my hero.” Sam proclaims, with all the sincerity and genuine truth she could put into those words.  

No other response is required. Lena grabs Sam and pulls her towards her and gives her the biggest, tightest hug she has ever given. She closes her eyes and just sinks into the feel of holding Sam close.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers softly into Sam’s ear, then pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Lena knows she loves her best friend with all her heart. But Sam’s revelations are causing something to shift within her. _Does she mean more to Sam than she thinks she does? What does Sam mean to her exactly?_ These thoughts linger in Lena’s mind as Sam reciprocates the hug, letting Lena hold her for as long as she wants.

After sometime, Sam starts to pull back. “Whew, that was intense…” Sam jokes, trying to shake off the heavy emotions they both just experienced.

“Yeah,” Lena agrees, smiling.

“Ok….I’m ready when you are…..” Sam says, still holding on to Lena’s hands, gazing at her with all the trust she has.

“Ok, but one more hug, just because….” Lena chuckles as both of them reached for each other. She didn’t want to let go, and so did Sam.  The uncertainty of the result still hung heavy over them, but that didn’t deter their will to see this through.

Sam walks over to the bed, and winks at Lena before closing her eyes. Lena rolls her eyes playfully then smiles, turns on the force field, and gets back to work.

 

***

“I don’t want it…” Sam declares as she stares back at Reign.

She is back in the dark valley. It feels frozen and menacing once again.

“My friend and I will stop you,” she continues, her voice steadfast.

Reign huffs. “Stay perpetually in the friend zone then. Your call.”

“You know nothing about Lena and I. I’d rather die than let you win…” Sam says, almost confident now.

“Just wait and see what your defiance will cost you….” Reign super speeds and grabs at her neck, threatening. “I will turn your world into ash. Especially her. “ Sam’s eyes widen, anger seeping from her core to her skin. Not Lena. She will not allow it.

Sam struggles to breathe against Reign’s hold. Her determination remains adamant despite slowly running out of air. She will fight to the end.

“NOOO! Kill me instead! Don’t hurt Lena!” Sam chokes the words out, but Reign grips tighter, almost crushing her trachea. Sam starts seeing stars in her eyes, her vision blurry. And just like that, she feels her energy draining.

“Your heart, your strength. I will kill Ruby.” Reign looks deep in her eyes, clear of her intent.

And that’s all it takes. A surge of panic starts to circulate within her

_Not Ruby. Not her baby girl._

She lets out a maddening cry of despair as tears fall. Her death means one thing, but the thought of losing her daughter was unimaginable.

 

***

Sam wakes up with a start, her head wet with sweat as she holds small pieces of fabric she has ripped from gripping the bed sheets.

“NOOOO!!!!!!” Sam gasps with irregular breaths, sitting up and almost jumping out of the bed.

Lena is there, catching her, hands soft on her shoulders. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. You’re ok. I’m here.” Lena reassures.

“She said she was going to kill Ruby!!!” Sam cries out, her voice sounding hysterical and desperate.

“No. Ruby is safe.” Lena counters, reassuring her.

“Did you find the trigger?”

“No.”

“Then Ruby is not safe. We need to stop Reign.”

“And that is what we’re doing….” Lena reiterated.

Sam trusts Lena with her life, but this is too much. She doesn’t know how long she can last.

“We need help. Alex was trying to find out what was wrong with me….” Sam starts.

Her breath is settling now, her mind clearing. She thinks of other options.

“Or maybe Supergirl...” Sam says, looking at Lena, choking the words out, the sting tugging at the back of her heart to say it, the memory of Reign’s revelation about Kara as Supergirl echoing in her ear.

Lena won’t do it. She doesn’t want to hand her over to anyone else that will treat her otherwise. She has a point. She will be treated as Reign, a wanted criminal, and not as Sam and Lena won’t have that.

“I swear, I am the only one who knows how to do this….” Lena says, with the promise of the entire world in her eyes; Sam looks deep into those eyes that have always haunted her.

Sam agrees with every word. She believes and trusts Lena with everything and anything. Including her life.

 

 _Lena Lutessa Luthor_. Looking at her with so much love and affection, refusing to cave and accept defeat, still optimistic despite the circumstances.

 _Lena Lutessa Luthor_. The woman she has been in love with since all those years ago, who has grown up to be the most intelligent, confident, and exceptional woman Sam has ever known.

 _Lena Lutessa Luthor_. The love of her life. She doesn’t want anyone else.

 

Just her. In any and every parallel dimension, universe, and lifetime.

Especially now. In this moment. She wants her. Only her.

 

She looks closely at Lena now, still unable to stop herself from admiring the light rose colour on her cheeks, though flushed now with fatigue. Taking an even closer look, Sam can also see the eyebags under Lena’s eyes. Sam knows Lena has been tirelessly working at this, determined to help.

But those eyes. The same eyes she remembers seeing that fateful day in junior high. After all this time.

There is an overwhelming storm inside her, a battle raging for so long and the war is drawing to a close. But for now, all there is, is Lena. Tethering her to the world, to this life, to cling to hope for a chance at a cure, there is only Lena.

She’s so close to her now.

“I promise you, I will do it,” Lena swears, with the deepest sincerity and conviction.

Lena moves her hands from her shoulders to the sides of her neck, sending shivers to Sam’s spine. She savours this moment, drinking the feel of Lena’s touch on her cheeks, both her hands now cupping her face.

Her hands are soft, if not slightly callused, working away on her solo operation in a quest to save her. She has sacrificed so much – her time, her money, her resources, her efforts, and reputation, because she refused to abandon Sam in her time of great need.

“I won’t let her hurt Ruby. Ever. I promise.” Lena repeats. And Sam believes her.

Lena leans in and their foreheads touch. Her hands moving from her face to the back of her head, caressing her hair slightly.

She’s always imagined what it would be like, to be this close to Lena. To be so close, she could kiss her.

She indulges and looks deeply into Lena’s eyes, and allow herself to let go and drown in them.

“I know,” she replies softly. “We will do this together…” Sam whispers as she looks back at Lena.

And just like that, she feels her entire life flash before her eyes.

From the moment they met, up until now. All those years pining for her good friend, all those tears shed when she realized that Lena won’t ever look the same way she does to her. That friends are all they can be. And how the acceptance of that fact felt bittersweet.

After all this time…

_It’s you, it’s always been you. Only you._

Sam closes her eyes and feels everything all at once.

Lena loves her. She knows this. But it is a different kind of love. Not the love that she would’ve wanted from the younger Luthor, but she is grateful nonetheless.

All her life she has watched from the sidelines, as Lena started seeing other people.

And now with Kara. Sam has always been there, a constant if you will, in Lena’s life. Sometimes she thinks, what if she had told Lena all those years ago, would it have happened? Did she have a chance to date _the_ Lena Luthor?

And can she tell her now? Is she ready for the possible consequences, or heartbreak? Would it make a difference, now she knows the Lena is in love with Kara? Kara Danvers, also _the_ Supergirl?

 

_Would Lena choose her?_

 

The gravity of the question astounded her, like the world threatened to rearrange itself if she dared to ask.  

No. The choice has been made. She made it all those years ago. She loves Lena so much and respects her friendship with her. If the choice was to be friends with Lena for life and keep her feelings undeclared vs telling Lena how she feels at great risk of possibly losing her and pushing her way… the choice is clear. She chooses Lena. She will always choose Lena.

 

***

 

She had missed her first day of work at L Corp. Something came up at Ruby’s school that she needed to tend to, so she made it a point to at least come and see Lena at the end of the work day.

And that was the first time Sam saw Kara Danvers.

“Kara, this is Samantha Arias. She is going to take over for me at L Corp.” Lena said, introducing her two best friends to each other.

“That’s great! It’s lovely to meet you, Ms. Arias,” Kara extended a hand towards her, meeting Sam’s gaze.

“Please, it’s just Sam,” she replied, as she shook Kara’s hand.

 _That was a different kind of hurt,_ Sam thinks, as she recalls the memory.

 

Someone would need to be blind or be the most oblivious person not to see it. Lena looked at Kara with such fondness and affection it could only be what is called “heart eyes.” She resembled a love-sick puppy at times, Sam thought, shaking her head. And Kara, as sweet as she is, isn’t the most observant person, though Sam chuckles at how “National City’s best reporter” according to Lena, ends up a flustered, tangled mess at the slightest instance of the younger Luthor flirting. And those damn hands that don’t know quite what to do when Lena is around.

Sam saw it. Kara and Lena had just shared a hug as Sam was walking towards them. The downward glances, nervous eyes, fidgety movements. Kara Danvers may not know it yet, but Sam can see from an ocean away how in love she is with her best friend. _Her best friend_. And now Kara’s too, apparently.

Sam knows it won’t be long until they get together, as both ladies cared for each other deeply. And as much as Sam felt like her heart was being ripped from her body, she felt genuinely happy for Lena.

But, to watch the person you have loved for so long, happy and in love with another person, is almost a special kind of torture. Still, Sam loved Lena so much and honoured their relationship as great friends that she is willing to set aside her feelings and be happy for her best friend.

 

***

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch this….” Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes at Sam. Sam smirked and chuckled.

Summer school had just finished, and they got test results that week. Lena and Sam got the top marks in both of their classes and Lena invited Sam over to celebrate. It is Friday and they decided to do a movie night and Sam is sleeping over the weekend.

“You know you love Lizzie. I for sure know you ship Lizzie and Gordo… admit it…” Sam teased, raising her eyebrows at her. “And ‘make’ is such a terrible word, if not inaccurate. It’s my turn to pick and this is my choice!” Sam exclaimed, smiling widely half taunting, half teasing Lena.

“Whatever….” Lena says, resigned, as she plopped on the big couch in her living room.

Most days, her mother and Lex were gone and she is home alone with the house help. Having Sam over to hangout, study, watch movies, and have  sleepovers was something that Lena looked forward to, especially recently after the great stress for studying for their exams. She didn’t have many friends, if not any, except for Sam. Despite being the younger Luthor, everyone seemed to want something from her. Lena would have none of it, which is why she treasured Sam’s friendship so much. Sam didn’t even bat an eye when Lena told her who she was, and who her family is. Sam was adopted, Lena soon discovered, so she knew a thing or two about having family issues, which the two girls seemed to have in common.

“I still can’t believe this is your living room, only your living room….” Sam said, pouring out the popcorn into a massive bowl and sets it between her and Lena. She’s been here so many times yet always finds something to be impressed by in Lena’s massive house.

“Yes Samantha, my family is rich.” Lena teased, calling Sam by her full name in a sing song way that she knows irritates her friend effectively. “... but there are things more important than money…” Lena reminded Sam.

“Ok Lutessa…. fair enough.” Sam chided back.

“You did not just call me that…” Lena gasped, appearing offended at Sam’s mention of her middle name.

“Then don’t call me Samantha.” Sam demanded, her eyes wide.

“Fine.” Lena replied, crossing her arms as she did so.

“Fine.” Sam responded back, crossing her arms as well.

Both girls sat silent for a moment, eyeing each other at the corner of their eyes... before they broke into a laugh at the same time. The tense air between them disappeared as both of the relaxed and let loose, and settled into more comfortable positions in the couch.

“Pass me the remote. Let’s do this…” Lena said, queueing the DVD player while smirking at Sam.

 

***

_You’ve been searching the world to find true love, looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of the time you’ve been blind to love, it’s plain as the nose on your faces_

“Oh good god,” Lena rolled her eyes. “This is soo cheesy!”

 

“Oh come on, you are loving every single second of this, you just don’t want to admit it,” Sam teased.

They were at the part of the movie where Lizzie and Paolo enjoy a nice romantic evening date out and about in Rome, to the backdrop of a typical boyband song littered with saccharine lyrics.

 

_It’s here, it’s now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

 

“I mean, how realistic is that, you’ve known a person for a day and you’d just voluntarily jump on a Vespa and let them take you who knows where?” Lena continued to complain at the absurdity of it all.

Sam just shook her head. “Oh Lena, such a cynic. Have you not an idea of a grand romance? Of being swept off your feet by a beautiful stranger?” Sam continued to tease, knowing that such a topic pushes Lena’s buttons very well.

Lena gestures a gagging sound and face.

 

_Love has been right by your side, so close that you couldn’t see_

_If love could speak, it would shout to the sky_

_I’ve always been here, I always will be…_

 

“And cue the fireworks! And aww they hold hands!” Lena exclaimed sarcastically. “That’s it, I’m taking a bathroom break,” Lena scoffs, as she gets up and heads down the hallway. “This cheese fest better be done when I come back…” Lena said as she threw a pillow at Sam’s direction.

Sam glared at Lena, rolled her eyes, then averting her eyes back to the movie.

 

_I’m here, I’m now_

_Open your eyes and see_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_Open your mind to love_

_Open your heart, to love_

 

Sam allowed her thoughts linger for a moment, reflecting on the words of the song. The scene then cuts to Gordo – Lizzie’s best friend who’s in love with her  - as he watched the same fireworks that Lizzie and Paolo saw up close. Gordo sighed and walked away. Sam recognized that look, for it was the same one she had. The one she had for Lena, full of love and adoration, only to stay in the friend zone.

“I’m here, I’m now… but she doesn’t see. Love sucks, doesn’t it, Gordo…” Sam muttered under her breath.

Lena came back moments later. Eventually, both fall asleep during the movie. Lena ended up resting on Sam’s shoulders, with Sam’s arms around Lena. Sam woke up to the smell of Lena’s hair, much like Gordo does on the plane beside Lizzie in an earlier scene. Sam allowed herself to indulge and stare at Lena’s features, soft and gentle, illuminated by the light from the TV. Her cheeks, that damn sleek jawline and those eyelids, hiding those eyes that she loved staring into so much.

In this moment of time, it was only the two of them. Having Lena in her arms made Sam feel so strong, so brave, like she could take on and face the world with Lena at her side. But for now, she just wanted to stay in this for a little while longer, having Lena all to herself, her Lena, her best friend. Because in this moment, the world had gone away, and it was only the two of them, cuddled in each other’s arms.

Sam dared to lean her head against Lena’s and closed her eyes.

After an indeterminate amount of time, she heard Lena’s voice calling her name.

“Sam? Sammmmm wake uppp….” Lena softly whispered in Sam’s ear.

“Hmm?” Sam replied, unwilling to move.

“Let’s go to the bedroom…” Lena said, as she snuggled her face against Sam’s.

That jerked her awake.

Sam opened her eyes in an instant and turned towards Lena.

“Wait what?” Sam replied, still confused to what Lena just said.

“Let’s goo….” Lena beckoned.

“I’m perfectly comfortable here, thank you…” Sam replied, face to face with Lena now.

“Well, me too, but…. the shadows look scary here at night and I would rather that we sleep in my bedroom. Please? Pretty please?!?” Lena looked at Sam with puppy dog eyes. Damn it, Sam thought. The Lena Luthor eyebrows are all powerful, but she was helpless against the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, sheesh….” Sam said, caving to Lena’s wishes.

“Yesss!!!” Lena exclaimed, squeezing Sam into a tight hug. “There is an oversized couch in there with your name on it. Unless….” A wicked smile started forming on the corner of Lena’s mouth.

“Unless what?” Sam sleepily replied, slowly shifting now.

“….you want to keep cuddling with me, I don’t mind…” Lena smirked, teasing her with a devious smile.

“The couch is fine,” Sam glared at her.

“Ok then, the offer stands, if you want to…” Lena continued to tease, standing up and taking the blankets with her.

“Ughhhh….” Sam groaned, as she reluctantly followed Lena.

Still, Sam couldn’t deny that Lena’s flirting didn’t have any effect on her.

 _Kill those damn butterflies, Arias_. Sam thought, angry at herself.

 

***

 

“I keep losing time…” she says now, her voice desperate.

“Sam…I can help you…please let me…” Lena reaches out to her.

Sam remembers that time at L Corp, at the CEO office. She was terrified, realizing that things weren’t adding up. She came to Lena, as she always did when things didn’t make sense. And of course, Lena started putting things together and offered her help, even when Sam wasn’t quite sure she wanted it yet.

“Lena…. I can’t…Ruby.....I can’t leave her…” Sam starts, getting distraught now.

“No no we won’t let that happen…” Lena continues, slowly walking towards her.

“Lena, please…I can’t…. I won’t…” Sam said, struggling to get the words out, her breaths started to wheeze, hysterical as she feels herself slowly breaking as she feels herself completely lost.

Her mind is racing now. Her thoughts attempt to grasp at anything to keep her from slipping. That day in junior high. The day of Ruby’s birth. The day Lena asked her to take over L Corp. The day she saw how in love Lena and Kara are, even if Kara doesn’t realize it yet.

“Sam honey, please, I’m here. I’m right here. Let me help you…” Lena’s voice is almost pleading.

_I’m here…._

Those familiar words echo from  a time long ago.

_I’m here_

_I’m now…_

_Open your eyes and see…._

 

She is so close and yet so far.

“Lena  I…I…….” she reaches for Lena, wanting to hold on for dear life.

Her voice chokes as she desperately tries not to fall apart, her heart starting to rip in shreds.

“I know what’s wrong with you, I’m going to make you better…” Lena reassures, cautiously approaching her.

_It’s you. It’s you. It’s always been…._

“Lena, I lo----”

And suddenly everything fades to black.

“Silence.” A stern voice says.

 

***

Sam is lost in her thoughts. They are in the midst of another break in between electrocutions. She looks up absent minded on the ceiling and closes her eyes. She is so tired. Her body is ready to cave but her mind struggles to keep fighting. She looks over at Lena, her back facing her, as she works away typing at the keyboard. Lena has been so strong for her, relentless in her pursuit of helping her. Sam holds on to that thought, as it may be one of the last bits of hope that she is desperately holding on to now.

“Sam…..Sam I think I found something….” Lena’s voice trembled. The computer beeped softly, the graphics on the screen blinking in unison.

Sam looks over to Lena and sits up. Her Lena, so valiant and brave, and yet misunderstood. Sam sighs at the what ifs and could’ve beens, the love in her heart for her best friend still feels so real and tangible as it has been for so long. _Her Lena_. She is so close, yet so far, and the more Sam looks, she feels like she’s slowly slipping away.

She tries to shake the thought of surrender, of giving in, of letting Reign win. She dwells on the memory of them hugging earlier, Sam declaring her eternal gratitude and appreciation for Lena, and it gives her strength. No, she will not be defeated. She has come so far because Lena was there every step of the way. No, she will not let Ruby be an orphan, not now, not ever, if she can help it. No, she will refuse to be apart from the ones she loves, even if it takes every ounce of her strength and will to do it.

And then she felt it.

An electric shock surged through her, but this time, it wasn’t from Lena’s electrodes. An overwhelming fear washed over her, because she knew this was something she couldn’t control.

“They are coming.” Sam declaring, with impending sense of doom in her voice.

She closed her eyes, palms gripping her knees, as she said a desperate wish for her baby girl. Lena will take care of her, she knows, and this gives her some peace. She looked over to Lena  - Lena Lutessa Luthor, her best friend and the love of her life, one last time. Lena turns and looks at her.

“Sam?” Lena asks, her face and voice reflecting concern.

Sam smiled softly. She always loved the way Lena said her name. But it’s those eyes.

 _Those eyes_. Sam allows herself to drown in them once more.

“It’s always been you, Lena. Only you. My life is so much better because you are in it. I love you with every single part of me…”

She paused, holding back tears. She knows it’s close now. The war is almost over.

“Tell Ruby I love her so much. Thank you for trying, and for everything. And I am so so sorry...” Sam says, almost a whisper, her voice cracking and her heart breaking into a million pieces.

She then hears a loud crash, and a blur of red, blue and black. Sam hears Lena’s voice, distant.

“…. I was going to tell you…”

Everything fades to black.

“Finally….” A foreboding and grim voice said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's "Kieran" in the show but I've already written that part before that episode aired and I love a good alliteration so I kept it :) 
> 
> And it's Lizzie McGuire's 15th Anniversary this year so I thought it would be an awesome tribute to have junior high Sam/Lena watch it. 
> 
> Yell at me @earperwriter on Twitter :)
> 
> This was originally written in May but I hope to update soon if life doesn't get in the way.


End file.
